Infidelity Is -A Bitch
by EzriaIsForever
Summary: Aria receives a text from -A telling her that Malcolm isn't Ezra's. She is in shock, she knows he needs her. She knows the risk but she has to see him.
1. Chapter 1

The bell rang signalling us to head to class. Spencer peeled herself off her locker and strode into English. I shuffled in behind her, my was heart pounding with the realisation that I have to go through 50 minutes of watching Ezra. The man I love, the only man I have thought about for the past year and a half. How do you look at the person you love and tell yourself it is time to let them go?

I heard the door slam shut as I look up to see yet another substitute teacher. Her red locks fell to her waist and framed her tiny figure. Her heels added an extra four inches to her already 5'10'' height. A sigh of relief crossed my lips as I realised that I could get through the day without seeing Ezra. But a tiny piece of my heart yearned to see his perfect sculpted jawline and his curly, brown hair.

I curled up in a blanket on the couch, watching mine and Ezra's favourite movie. Oh how I wished he would wrap his arms around me and hold me close, protect me from everything. I felt my phone vibrate softly against my leg.I slipped my hand into my pocket and pulled out my white IPhone. Blocked number, great I knew who it was. Should I answer it? I inhaled deeply and opened the text. "Must be hard to find out that little Fitz isn't yours. Infidelity is a bitch. -A " I reread the message over and over again I as try to process it in my head. Little Fitz isn't yours….. Oh my God, Ezra! Malcolm isn't his, but how? Why would Maggie do this to him? Why does –A know about this? So many questions run through my head. I don't care anymore, I need to see Ezra. No matter what happens, he needs to know I am here for him. I fumble with my keys as struggled to turn on the car. I needed to take a breath, I feel back into the seat.


	2. Chapter 2

My high heels clicked down the once familiar hallway. I came to sudden halt in front the brown, wooden door labelled 3B. My breathing became irregular and my heart was skipping beats. My head was flooded with possible scenarios. All of which were negative. What if he yelled at me, told me to leave or even worse- slammed the door in my face? I lifted my clenched fist to knock on the door but my hand froze inches from it. I wasn't going to give him the opportunity to slam the door in my face. I bent over and slid my hand underneath the worn out door mat. My fingers curled around the silver key as I carefully turned the lock. I pushed the heavy door open slowly.

"Ezra?" My voice echoed around the tiny apartment. "Ezra?" That's when I saw him lying on the couch. He was facing the back of the apartment and his head was positioned on the arm rest. He tilted his head as little as he could until he could see me. He took one quick glance at me and returned back to his original position. I strolled around to stand in front of him. I could see the pain tattooed across his face. His eyes were bloodshot and you could tell he had been crying. He looked a mess; I had never seen him in this state before. "Ezra…." I whispered with concern tearing into my words. He refused to look at me; instead he turned his head and buried it into the couch. "Ezra." I repeated.

"Aria, don't please." He begged with a hoarse, miserable voice "Please just go." I stared at his trembling body and my hand grazed his cheek. He turned to look at me and began to rise from the couch. He stumbled right past me and collapsed on to the bed. He rolled over to face the wall so that all I could see was his back. His knees rose to his chest and he hugged them tightly.

**Thankyou guys for reading this. Please, please review. I would love to her your feedback. Chapter 3 is coming soon. Sorry I ended it where I did, it's just if I kept going the chapter would be too long. **


	3. Chapter 3

I tilted my head in confusion. What was I meant to do? Just stand and watch him or let myself out? I stood there watching him for a couple of minutes, tossing up what to do. I dropped my purse onto the wooden floor and paced over to the bed. I sat on the corner and unzipped my black, leather boots. I turned and crawled up the bed until I was eye level with him. I lay on the pillow next to him, gazing into his eyes until he broke eye contact. His eyelids gently fluttered shut. "Ezra, what happened?" I questioned. He didn't reply, just a single tear slid down his cheek. My hand rose to touch his cheek. I carefully wiped away the tear with my thumb. I left my hand on his stubbly jaw as I let him calm down. After several minutes he reopened his puffy, blue eyes to stare into mine. I could see so many emotions of loss, love and anger.

He gazed at me with such longing and pain. His hand came from his side stroke my face. He let his hand stop as he slightly rubbed my chin. It was the way he used to hold my face. He took a few moments to study my face and carefully lent in touched his lips to mine. He pulled back to check that I was okay. Desire took over me and before he had time to react, my lips were crushed against his. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me into his strong body. I brushed my hands through his curly hair. His hands were grazing my arms and his fingertips tickled the bottom of my back. My hands slipped up his shirt to skim his toned abs. Before I knew it; I was on top of his torso. I began to unbutton his blue checked shirt. He was watching me concentrate with a smile on his lips. "What?" I questioned.

"Nothing, I've just missed how your forehead creases when you concentrate." He remarked but a chuckle escaping from his throat. I lent down and kissed him passionately and with a force that I didn't know I had. He flipped me over and whispered "I love you." I let a quiet gasp of shock or relief, I couldn't quite tell. He hadn't said that since we broke up a few months ago. I missed him so much that I didn't have the words to describe how much I loved him. Unable to speak I pulled his lips back against mine and just like that we were as one once more.

**Please review. I would love to her your feedback. Ask me questions or give me suggestions- I don't mind. Do you want the chapters longer? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Though I wish I did.**

CHAPTER 4

I woke to see his flawless face resting on the pillow. He was still asleep. He looked so perfect, so graceful when he slept. I lay there taking in the familiar smells and sights of his apartment. Not much had changed since I had been here last. The typewriter still sat on his desk and was still no more than a paperweight. My eyes continued to skim the room until they were locked on the paper bags on top of the book shelf. They were our paper bags, the paper bags I drew on. The same ones we used to take our first picture as a couple. A smile stretched across my face at the realization that after all this time he had kept them. "What are you smiling at?" I heard Ezra ask with a playful tone.

"You kept them." I said as I tilted my head towards the bags. He simply replied with a smirk and a slight nod.

"How long have you been awake?" He questioned as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Not long. Why? Are you worried I heard you snoring?" I teased.

Ezra looked confused and slightly worried. "I do not snore!" He remarked.

"I know. I was just teasing you." I laughed quietly. He smiled and lent to kiss me. Our lips touched softly but each kiss got more passionate until eventually we had to pull away for air. We lay there for several minutes just holding in each other's embrace. My head was buried in his chest and my arms wrapped around his body. I breathed in his scent and it felt like home again. Ezra twitched a little and pulled my chin up to look at him.

"Aria, I love you so much. Words cannot describe how much I do but this is dangerous. I'm your teacher again, people know about our past. We can't sneak around anymore." He dropped his eyes from mine and I could see the agony on his face.

"Hey, I love you. We will work this out like we always do." I ran my scrawny fingers through his hair. I turned his gaze back to mine and he grabbed me around the waist and pulled my body flush against his. Our lips moulded together perfectly while his tongue stroked my bottom lip. I opened my mouth to let his tongue inside.

The sound of my phone buzzing stopped us before things went any further. I rolled over to open my handbag. Shit it was my Mom, she had tried calling me seven times. I answered it as calmly as I could.

"Hi Mom." I said quickly

"Where are you Aria? I've been calling you for the past five hours!" she bellowed back into the phone. I turned my head to look at Ezra lying on the bed next to me.

"I'm sorry, I was at Spencer's studying and then we decided to get some pizza for dinner. We are watching a movie at the moment." I lied, it wasn't the best alibi but it was the only thing I could think of. I had been lost in concentration until I realized that Ezra was running his fingers gently across the small of my back. I had to restrain myself from giggling by biting my lip.

"Okay but next time tell me where you are." My mother replied, still slightly angry.

"Bye." I shot out, trying to end the call as quickly as possible. I threw my phone onto the floor and I weakly slapped Ezra on the chest.

"Don't do that when I'm trying to concentrate." I tried my hardest to be serious but a giggle escaped my lips.

"You mean lie. " Ezra laughed back at me. "You lied to your mother."

"Wasn't the first time." I grinned and lent over to give him a soft kiss before rising from the bed. He knotted his brow in confusion.

"Where you going?" he sounded disappointed.

"Did you not just hear my phone call? My mom's looking for me. I need to get home before she rings Spencer." I pulled my floral dress over my head before sitting on the end of the bed to zip up my boots.

I picked up my handbag and I felt hands touch my hips. I jumped and gave a little squeal. I twist to face Ezra and kissed him longingly, not wanting to leave. "I. really. need. to. go." I breathed through each kiss. I eventually broke away headed for the door.

"I love you. I will call you soon." I half yelled before opening the door.

"Love you too babe."

I took once more glance at him before I shut the door.

**Please review! Please note this was written before we found out about Malcolm not being his and I am taking a different path with the story to the one in the show. And there is no damn way I am making Ezra -A!**


End file.
